In today's increasingly complex wired world it is often necessary to mark individual electrical cables, wires and other insulated and uninsulated electrical conductors (referred to below generally as “cables”) when they are installed or thereafter so that repairmen can easily identify them to connect, replace or repair individual electrical cables. It is particularly challenging to apply markers to cables once they are already installed and even more challenging when markers must be applied to previously installed cables in very close quarters.
Simply downsizing traditional cable markers to enable them to be used in tight spaces unfortunately makes it difficult to ensure the necessary cable marker durability. The new cable markers of the present invention solve this dilemma of small size versus compromised durability. Furthermore, many current cable markers use hinging mechanisms that make them vulnerable to material fatigue and difficult to manipulate and apply in close quarters. The present cable markers, however, are space efficient, durable, inexpensive and, most importantly, they are very easy to manipulate and lock in place even in very close quarters.
The cable markers of the present invention may be used to identify cables connected to electrical and electronic apparatus of various types by applying individual markers carrying readily readable color coding or alpha-numeric indicia. These cable markers are designed to be snapped onto the cables and therefore can be used with previously installed cables. The present cable markers may be used in sets of two or more if desired, hold tightly after application and may be easily removed, if later necessary.